Sgt. Patches
Sgt. Patches is a regular marine and is considered to be the main protagonist of StarCrafts. History Sgt. Patches debuted in Micro Marine, where he repeatedly kited Bob the Ragelot and chased him back to a protoss base with a squad of other marines. However, the rest of his squad was trapped and killed, forcing him to retreat. In Zerg BM, Sgt. Patches encountered the Patchling on the way back to his base, scaring him. He managed to take cover in a bunker but not before losing the rear end of his suit to the Patchling . He then accidentally shot the other marine inside the bunker. In "Deep Trouble" he was among the blue terran army who suddenly turned purple. However, he reverted back to blue upon seeing his girlfriend, and eventually got reunited with her after a whole season of longing. In "Red is not Dead" he revisited the blue terran base with his girlfriend Medic as both of them rides on armed overlord, but he stopped a marine from brooming the overlord away. After he gave thanks the zerg unit floating away, he showed the base the three-way alliance against Red Team checklist, with purple zerg and blue terran checked as allies but teal protoss was not checked yet. As P-T-Z Red Team attacked the blue terran base, he failed to escape the red forces when Laughing Viper captured him from jumping towards the lift-off barracks. He was last seen surrounded by Red Team, and Derpfestor was shown crawling towards him. In "Defeat" and "The Beginning of the End" it is revealed that Sgt. Patches is being held prisoner aboard the Red Team's mothership, where Derpfestor tortures him by showing genocide of his allies. Shortly after Donut Marine executes Sgt. Patches, but leaves to get another donut and loses sight of Patches. Once he's finished, the body isn't there anymore, implying that wounded Patches flew his prison. Appearance As his name suggests, Sgt. Patches has a large patch sewn on to the rear end of his space suit. He possesses normal marine gear such as gauss rifles. Personality Sgt. Patches is shown to be close friends with Crackhead, appearing alongside him in several episodes. He was heartbroken at his 'death' in Alliance. Sgt. Patches enjoys playing video games, as he has been seen playing Diablo and a SNES in Mine for the Taking and Busted respectively. In season 3, he developed an affection towards a medivac pilot. This relationship grows to season 5, where she risked her life to save Patches from the friction of the fall. On season 6, he felt lonesome at her loss. It was until "Deep Trouble" where he reunites with his love, which snaps him off from his transformation. Abilities Sgt. Patches possesses standard marine abilities such as stimpacks and shooting skills. Much like other recurring characters, he is extremely durable as he took staggering amount of damage over the series without dying. In addition, he is also able to summon infinite gauss rifles after losing them. Sgt. Patches is very good at playing StarCraft II, as he won the WCS Season 3 finals against Bob. Trivia * In the ''StarCrafts Mod'', the first marine trained in a barracks will always be Sgt. Patches. While the second trained marine will be Crackhead. * In You Fired, a photo of a medic stitching a patch onto the rear end of Sgt. Patches's space suit can be seen in the epilogue. * The name "Patches" has been officially coined by Jonathan Burton in second update of ''StarCrafts Mod ''and in Blizzard's interview with CarBot Animations. ** Most people who make comments on YouTube refer to Sgt. Patches as Lt. Patches. Category:Terran Characters Category:Article stubs